


One night to Forget

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Size Difference, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: To be a hero is a lonely task. Sidon wouldn't mind allievating Link's burden for a night.





	One night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> written for kinktober 17 size difference. For some reason, I had completely forgot id written this... wonder why  
> im still horrendous at titles. sorry about that.

“I remember her, you know, a bit.”

Link turned his eyes towards Sidon, who had silently joined him in front of the statue. Mipha looked regal, proud and unafraid. Link could barely remember bits and pieces of her.

“I was only a shrimp back then, but I remember she would talk about you _all the time_. She really did love you.”

Link wished he knew this, whished he didn’t have to be told his own life, over and over again.

“I used to sneak around trying to catch a glimpse of you, to understand what the fuss was about. Even back then, I admired you.”

Sidon turned and gave him one of those smiles, dazzling and hopeful.

“I’m really happy to see you’re as wondeful as you were then! You’re really brave, Link, and I'm so very glad I could meet you again.”

Link couldn’t help but return the smile, signing back:

“Thank you! I’m really glad to have meet you as well.”

Sidon didn’t know sign language, but all the same, he beamed, showing blinding white teeth.

“I do wish I could fully understand you, Link.”

There was a shine to his eyes as he said this. He placed a warm hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Would you agree to share my dinner? Surely you need to eat and sleep before taking on the rest of your adventure.”

Sidon looked charming as he said this, but he sounded distinctly hopeful and unsure. Once again, Link was reminded that despite having lived longer than most hyliens, Sidon still was barely older than he was in Zoran years.

The prince’s smile returned full force as Link nodded his agreement, and he led him away from the main plaza, down into the carvens which constituted the royal family’s quarters.

The dinner was nice. Sidon didn’t mind having a fairly one-sided conversation and Link drank the stories avidly. It was disconcerting that everything seemed both familiar and entirely new to him. As the evening went on, Sidon leaned closer and closer to him, until they ended up being flush against one another, the prince leaning into him as he narrated the swimraces he used to have with the other young zoras.

“The company of like-minded comrades is really something wonderful… I…”

The stutter in Sidon’s voice was unexpected, and Link turned his head to find a rather flustered prince.

“Link, I… I wish I could properly court you but I know none of us has this kind of time… Tomorrow... you will be gone to save us all, won’t you?”

Sidon cupped Link's face in his large hand, looking sadder than the hylien had had yet to see him.

“I just wish, you didn’t have to.”

Oh.

This was… unexpected, somehow. Looking back on it, Sidon’s interest had been rather obvious, but with everything that had been happenning around him, everything he’d had to rediscover, he hadn’t even thought about any kind of romance, of interest.

He thought about Zelda, but by now she was far away, barely a memory, and from what little his mind has restored of his former, it seemed she never really wanted Link to hold onto any kind of promise for her sake.

Sidon leaned in and Link didn’t stop him.

He wasn't sure he’d ever been kissed before. Link supposed it didn't really matter: kissing would have been a new experience no matter what the previous Link had been up to in those ancient times.

Sidon teeth were sharp, like dangerous, shiny swords, and Link shivers when he dares to prob them, timidly, with his tongue.

“Link…” Sidon murmured, and he grabbed at the prince, starving for more contact, like a man who had never known what his hunger was.

He didn’t want for this to end.  
He was the hero of Hyrule, of that he was sure, and he would defeat the evil that had spread over the world.  
_That_  is is sole purpose, as the Hero of Hyrule.

As himself, Link, amnesic, mute, alone the world, he wished nothing more than to forget.  
He wanted a true oblivion, a world of peace where his actions didn't matter. A rest from which none would need to wake him.

This wasn’t quite what Sidon was offering but… Link was ready to take whatever he could get, if only for tonight.  
Just for tonight.

“Link.” Sidon detached himself from him. “Are you sure about this?”

Link faced him, trying to look serious even though he could feel his lips tingling, and cupped Sidon’s face in both of his hands, looking him square in the eyes as he nodded.

There was nothing noble in this, he thought. Nothing brave or legendary. Just a very common kind of comfort. Just a small moment of rest on his long, arduous road of perils and cold glory.

Climbing on Sidon’s laps to keep on kissing him made him realize just how large the zora was. He had to open his legs wide just to accomodate the prince’s girth, and the position felt all the more lewd.

Sidon growled deep in his throat, and his large hands came behind Link to cup his ass cheeks as he got up to direct them towards a dark alcove. Link was pinned against a soft, organic bed, as Sidon bent down over him.

Link could only whine as he looked up: the prince was effortlessly looming over him, his large shape blocking Link’s vision.  
Even by Hyrulien standard, Link was not the tallest man, but rarely had he felt so small.

When Sidon kissed him again, he pinned his arms to the bed, and Link could do nothing but moan and shiver as he was rendered deliciously helpless.

“Let me take care of you, hero.” Murmured Sidon in his ears, his joyful tone lost to a deep, rumbling voice. “Just for tonight, let me take care of _you_.”

Link surrendered.

**Author's Note:**

> why and when did i think this was a good idea


End file.
